


A Dance of Seduction

by Devon_T_Hale



Series: Sterek Drabble Babbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seduction, Slow Dancing, Strangers, derek seduces stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dragged to a charity event, while there he meets and dances with a handsome stranger named Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork is not mines, so if you know who it belongs to please tell me.

Stiles couldn't believe his luck. He didn't even want to go to this stupid charity function but his best friend had forced him to go. But now as he was looking into this handsome strangers haunting green eyes, Stiles was glad that was forced to come. 

When they first started dancing it was to a song that was upbeat and fun. They kept things civil, with Stiles' right hand in the strangers left, while his other hand was on the mystery mans shoulder. But then the song changed into one of a smokey tone. The song seduced and entrapped anyone who would listen, but the song wasn't the only thing seducing Stiles. With the first sultry notes of the song Stiles nameless partner used the hand he had placed on Stiles waist to pull him closer. Now they stood chest to chest pressed closely together. They just swayed together in there own little world. But the song couldn't last forever. As the song ended Stiles began to feel sad for this would be the end of his time together with this beautiful man.

At the end of the song Stiles let go of the stranger but before he could walk off the man pulled him back and asked him a simple question. "May I have your name?"

Stiles was surprised that the man wanted to know and answered in wonder. "Stiles, my name is Stiles. May have yours in return?"

The man smiled and replied "Derek" A handsome name for a handsome man.

"Thank you for the dance Derek, I hope to see you again someday." With a little lift of the lips, Derek lifted Stiles hand to his mouth and tenderly kissed his knuckles. "The pleasure was all mines Stiles and I know we will be seeing each other again."

Stiles felt a thrill go down his spine at Derek's words, but before he could think any more on the subject. Someone had called his name telling him that is was time to leave.

"It seems that you are being called upon, I should let you go."

So Stiles reluctantly let go of Derek's hand and walked away. But before he left the room he looked back at Derek one last time. When their eyes locked Derek sent Stiles a smile that oozed seduction and promised passionate nights. Stiles was pulled away from the heated look by his friend asking him a question. With a sigh Stiles turned around and walked out the door.

As Derek watched Stiles leave, he quietly whispered to himself. "I will be seeing you again my little fox and this time I'll make sure you are mines, if it's the last thing I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I may be continuing this one.


End file.
